


I hear humming; buzzing

by hibiscushavoc



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Modern Fantasy AU, Nightmares, takes place before Aloha meets Army
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:02:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25125127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hibiscushavoc/pseuds/hibiscushavoc
Summary: As Aloha sat up, seeing nothing, he let out a sob. Maggots infesting, burrowing into thoughts and seeping infection into the corners of his mind. A dull buzz still rung in his ears, and the paper thin wings on his back suddenly became apparent; heavy despite their lightness and so they went away. Twisted unicorn horns of claws wrapped round like lollipops were devoid of color, black as pitch as they covered an equally devoid face.Aloha didn't want to see or breathe, so he stopped doing that.[Modern Fantasy AU. Aloha, a changeling, is contacted in his nightmares by the fae with demands to eat his friends and make Inkopolis into Faewilds. Fic about waking up from a nightmare and struggling with instincts. Genderfluid lead with depression.]
Kudos: 3





	I hear humming; buzzing

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warnings: nightmares, weird body morphing (Aloha is a changeling), hallucinations (specifically of burrowing maggots), screaming, Aloha bashes his head against a wall at one point, mentions of a character being told to eat people, vomiting.  
> Please be aware before reading, thank you.

A sharp, pained gasp and claws dug into the sheets chimed the arrival of the next hour, a clock with gears oiled in the tears shed after a nightmare. A choked noise wracked ribs not present, half formed feet curled and sought purchase in a mattress too worn to be comfortable but lacking the funds to be replaced. As Aloha sat up, seeing nothing, he let out a sob. Maggots infesting, burrowing into thoughts and seeping infection into the corners of his mind. A dull buzz still rung in his ears, and the paper thin wings on his back suddenly became apparent; heavy despite their lightness and so they went away. Twisted unicorn horns of claws wrapped round like lollipops were devoid of color, black as pitch as they covered an equally devoid face.

Aloha didn't want to see or breathe, so he stopped doing that.

Buzzing and humming, burrowing without sight the maggots of infected thought slid between the indents of tendriled flesh (could it even be called such?) as they writhed and alit his nerve endings in something dull enough to not scream from but agonizing enough to be impossible to ignore. He tried to eat away his own nerves, absorb them into flesh but the burrowing persisted. Liquid dripped from pores where eyes sunk into flesh, eaten into void, but the illusion of crying was maintained. Probably just to make himself feel better.

Shaking claws dug into his own flesh, trying to stop the burning intrusion with the distraction of agony. Aloha's face split into jaws, screaming as drool dripped between fangs in a crude mockery of a sob. A stomach groaned despite logical fallacy, irrational tremors alit nerves not present as his body fought to fill and dispel a space not defined as organs. The maggots underneath his skin were just as illogical, if not more so because Aloha already knew nothing was inside his body. Nothing could survive the toxicity beneath his skin, certainly not insects.

Didn't make the feeling any less maddening, though.

Wheezing from lungs formed specifically to take calming breaths, Aloha's small body was wracked in shudders as he cried into his hands, face leaking tears despite the lack of eyes. His guts that formed without concrete thought tied in unnatural knots, painful and empty as the lingering worming urges slid into the pauses between cohesive strings of thought. A craving made drool leak from his slavering jaws, frothing with desire that was slammed along with his head violently into a wall.

" _ SHUT UP! _ " Aloha screamed, overlaid tones rose into a cacophony of indistinguishable identity as the only clear noise was a slam following another bash into the wall. "I'M NOT FUCKING EATING ANYBODY!" He shrieked to no one in particular, even if his words had a target they weren't going to hit any mark. The buzzing in his ears grew louder between words, and he screamed blindly to force the hum out of his head until his lungs collapsed and his vocal chords deformed from the stress on them.

Unable to even gasp for breath, he gurgled and spit up clear fluids, unsure of their origin. They were too tired to care, really. Mind clouded by grief, hunger, and despair, they couldn't find it in themselves to focus on whatever the fuck their body was doing now. At least most of the panic was worked out of them. Wheezing as lungs reformed, they finally allowed themselves eyes again after sealing away and reforming the massive set of jaws their face used to be.

Finding enough mental and physical strength to force themselves to move, Aloha rubbed their eyes and slid his legs over the side of the bed, before puffing out a breath and allowing his body to adjust. They were tired and wanted to just go back to fucking sleep, but knew his stomach wasn't going to settle until he at least put something in it. They stood, shuffling out of his room and heading for the kitchen before grabbing a bottle of orange soda. The thought of eating made him feel sick, so he didn't do that. Instead, he was going to drink half a bottle of fucking sodey to get some goddamn sugar to make his body shut the fuck up. Yes he was dying of starvation. Yes she knew that. No she was not going to fix that tonight. She'd shove something down into her guts then get sick and she wasn't fucking doing that tonight. So instead Aloha chugged, drinking until they were pretty sure they were good enough to go back to bed.

Rubbing her temples, Aloha shuffled back into her room, ignoring the headache that was blooming before wearily flopping back down into bed. Somewhere along the way, she was aware that she'd changed into her inkling form, but couldn't find it in herself to give a fuck anymore at this point. He hadn't put on any glamours anyway so who gave a fuck how the hell he passed out. He could turn into a damn houseplant and black out for all anyone cared. No one cared. No one fucking came over to his house. Well he had Mask and Skull but like the hypocrite he was he hadn't invited them over yet. 'Course. Aloha picked up his body before purposefully flopping into his pillow with a loud, annoyed groan.

Okay. Fuck it. Belly full of soda? Check. Desire to eat inklings? Ignored. Literally all the hot bullshit with whatever the fuck the fae wanted from him? Also ignored. Headache? Fuck it he could ignore that too if he tried hard enough. Closing his eyes and giving himself over to exhaustion, Aloha tried his damnedest to sleep. Would it work? Who fucking knows. He passed out at some point but wasn't looking at the time because literally no one gave a shit including him. 

He slept too shallowly to actually get dreams again, which was also sweet. Dreams of eating your friends and selling souls can't reach you if you don't dream!


End file.
